960 Hours in 'Heaven'
by Margetts
Summary: 1 April tidak sepenuhnya dipenuhi dengan lelucon dan kebohongan. Tetapi, masih ada segelintir fakta yang terselip diantara lelucon dan kebohongan yang sengaja dirangkai orang-orang semata untuk memeriahkan hari April Mob. Dan hari itu, tak seperti kebanyakan orang, Alice mengatakan sebuah fakta. Tak hanya itu, pada hari yang sama, Gilbert menghadapi fakta yang sulit dipercayainya.


**[25 Oktober 2010, 16.43 P.M.]**

Gilbert sesekali memperhatikan jam tangannya, memastikan bahwa ia tidak terlambat pulang kerumah. Meskipun hati kecilnya protes karena ia bukan lagi anak kecil yang jam pulangnya harus diprogram orang dewasa, tapi kalau berurusan dengan Vanessa dan omelannya, Gilbert angkat tangan.

Menyadari kalau hanya mengandalkan bis kota dan berjalan kaki tidak akan mengantarkannya sampai ke rumah tepat waktu, Gil akhirnya memutuskan untuk menunggu taksi di halte bus.

Sambil menunggu, Gil memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Hujan rupanya tidak menghalangi masyarakat untuk beraktivitas. Terlihat dari halte bus dan lalu lintas yang sama padatnya dengan hari cerah, meskipun taksi lebih jarang terlihat, dan orang-orang berjalan lebih tergesa-gesa dari biasanya.

Sejurus kemudian, matanya tak sengaja menangkap sesuatu di bagian bawah tiang lampu merah yang terletak tepat di depan halte tempatnya menunggu.

Entah harus terkejut atau bingung, Gilbert masih tidak bisa memahami bagaimana bisa bercak darah itu masih ada, disana dan mengering.  
Seolah waktu dan hujan tidak dapat menghapus bekas darah yang** spesial** itu.

* * *

**960 Hours in 'Heaven'**

"_...this time, i'm not, i won't, i'll stop telling a joke anymore._"

**Story (c) Margetts**

**Pandora Hearts (c) Jun Mochizuki**

Dedicated to _nobody ;)_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**[31 Maret 2010, 16.34 PM]**

"Ck, nggak usah pegang-pegang deh. Ganjen banget. Gue bisa sendiri kok." Alice menepis tangan Gilbert yang menggandengnya. Faktanya, Gilbert tidak mencari kesempatan merasakan kelembutan tangan Alice dengan kedok ingin membantu Alice menyeberang. Dia benar-benar ingin membantu sahabatnya dan memastikan Alice tidak hilang ditengah puluhan orang yang ikut menyeberang di zebra cross. Kalau saja tubuh Alice tidak pendek dan kecil, maka Gilbert tidak akan khawatir Alice hilang ditelan kerumunan orang. Dan nggak perlu ada acara gandeng-gandeng tangan segala.

"Udahlah nggak usah jaim. Yang mau nyebrang banyak, kalo sampe lo ilang gue yang digebukin Revis."  
"Tapi—" Protes Alice tercekat di tenggorokkan ketika Gilbert menggandeng tangannya lebih erat, dan membawanya menyeberangi zebra cross ketika lampu merah menyala. Andai saja mereka berdua tidak memakai seragam sekolah, maka orang-orang akan salah menyangka bahwa Alice adalah si anak dan Gilbert adalah ayahnya.

Alice langsung melepaskan tangannya segera setelah mereka sudah sampai di seberang jalan. Tak lupa dengan aksi sok jaimnya—mengelap tangannya di rok untuk menghilangkan bekas-bekas tangan Gilbert.

"Besok hari apa?" Tanya Alice, yang mengambil posisi berjalan berdampingan disamping laki-laki yang tingginya nggak manusiawi itu. Entah Alice harus iri atau bangga memiliki sahabat titisan jerapah seperti Gilbert.  
"Hari Kamis, tanggal 1 April. Kenapa?" balasnya datar, bahkan menatap mata sang lawan bicara pun tak sudi.

.

Alice memutar bola matanya.

.

"Besok April Mob, wahai anak cupu." Tukasnya seolah Gilbert remaja paling kuno sedunia.  
"Nggak ada April Mob di kalender gue. Sori."

Alice menaikkan sebelah alisnya, ia baru saja menyadari kalau Gilbert itu makhluk yang hampir tidak mengenal rasa humor. Bahkan ia tidak akan mengerti apa itu humor meskipun humor itu sendiri menari salsa sambil memakai daster motif bunga milik ibunya.

"Tsk, gue nggak peduli lo mau punya kalender atau nggak. Pokoknya gue bakal ngasih lo 2 kejutan di April Mob besok!" Serunya tiba-tiba. Alice membuat gesture tangan yang membentuk 'V'.  
"Satu, lelucon yang bakal bikin lo terkejut, atau dua, fakta yang akan mengejutkanmu! Bersiaplah, Gilbert!" lanjut Alice, berusaha menarik perhatian Gilbert.  
Gilbert hanya melengos, bukan karena gaya bahasa Alice yang agak aneh, tapi ia sudah pasrah menjadi 'korban' Alice. Well, setidaknya tidak separah Liam yang menjadi korban pelampiasan nafsu mendandani oleh majikannya. Jadi ketika kau datang ke kediaman Baskerville dan melihatnya memakai make-up menor dan gaun yang lucu, _anggap maklum saja_.

Dan kali ini ia merasa sedikit beruntung karena ia hanya akan menjadi korban lelucon saja.

.

.

**[1 April 2010, 16.16 PM]**

"Alice, ayo pulang."  
Alice masih terdiam, seolah tidak menyadari keberadaan Gilbert. Gadis ini memang jarang sekali melamun, tetapi sekalinya melamun, sekolah kebakaran saja ia tidak akan menyadarinya.

**CTAAK!**

"AWWWW!" Sentilan di kening Alice memulihkan kesadaran gadis ini hingga utuh. "Lo kenapa? Hari ini diem terus. Siapa yang yang kemarin semangat banget menanti hari April Mob?" tutur Gil dengan nada mengejek.  
"…bukan begitu, aku hanya merasa sedikit tidak enak…"  
Gilbert mengerenyitkan dahinya, kemudian memperhatikan wajah Alice dengan seksama tanpa disadari oleh si pemilik wajah.  
Dan memang benar, aura wajahnya hari ini menjadi agak berbeda. Bahkan sekarang cara bicaranya menjadi baku seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**[1 April 2010, 16.40 PM]**

Untuk yang kesekian kalinya, Gilbert menggandeng tangan Alice untuk membantunya menyeberang jalan. Ketika sampai di seberang jalan, Gilbert pun menyadari satu perubahan lagi pada diri Alice, yaitu suhu tangannya yang mendingin, mengalahkan dinginnya suhu udara di bulan April.  
Ngomong-ngomong, sampai sekarang Alice masih diam.  
Terlalu banyak perubahan dadakan pada diri Alice hari ini. Auranya, cara bicaranya, menjadi lebih diam dari biasanya, tidak berisik seperti biasa, dan bahkan sekarang ia lebih memilih berjalan dibelakangnya ketimbang berjalan berdampingan biasa.

Lalu, kemana lelucon-atau-fakta yang Alice janjikan itu?

Sebagai sahabat, Gilbert tentu penasaran dengan perubahan Alice. Dan sekarang adalah saat yang tepat untuk menanyakan dan peduli dengan keadaannya. Ia pun membalikkan badannya, namun kemudian mengurungkan niatnya untuk menanyakan keadaan Alice ketika melihat gadis itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan, dan menunduk.

_Sikap yang sangat tidak Alice? Tentu._

"Gilbert Nightray, se-selama ini…aku—" Alice mengangkat kepalanya sedikit, memberanikan diri menatap mata Gilbert, tidak peduli sekonyol apapun ekspresinya sekarang.  
.

.

.

.

**"Aku…mencintaimu. Bukan seperti seorang teman terhadap temannya, tetapi lebih dari itu…"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Gilbert terpaku oleh pernyataan itu. Berbagai macam emosi tercampur aduk di hatinya hingga membuat lidah Gilbert kelu, bingung ingin menjawab apa. Yang bisa dilakukannya sekarang hanya menatap kedua mata Alice dalam-dalam. _Awkward, memang_. Namun sesaat, sekeliling terasa sangat sepi, seolah di jalan itu hanya ada mereka berdua. Sesaat, seluruh beban yang mengganjal dihatinya menguap, menghilang entah kemana.

.

.

_Sesaat, semuanya terasa begitu…_

Gilbert mengedipkan matanya. Tidak, ini pasti lelucon April Mob yang Alice katakan itu.  
.

"…benarkah?"  
"Sungguh! Jadi, apa jawabanmu?" Ujar Alice tanpa rasa takut.

Gilbert membalasnya dengan senyuman. _Bukan senyuman kebahagiaan, tentu saja._

"Kupikir aku tidak tahu maksudmu?"

Pupil Alice mengecil akibat sedikit rasa terkejut yang dirasakannya saat mendengar pernyataan yang jauh dari harapannya itu. "_Maksud_ apa, Gil?"

"Kau hanya ingin bermain-main, 'kan? Kau tidak pernah serius, dan pasti ini salah satu lelucon April-mob mu, ya 'kan?"

Kali ini giliran Alice yang lidahnya terasa kelu. Sosok Alice yang selalu dapat menentang perkataan orang itu kini hilang, disekap entah dimana.

.

"Gil—itu…"  
"Asal kau tahu saja, leluconmu garing, Alice."

Wajah Alice menunjukkan ekspresi tidak percaya dan matanya mulai berkaca-kaca seiring dengan hatinya yang terasa sakit seperti ditusuk. Rasa sakit imajiner yang dikatakan orang-orang gugur dalam cinta itu kini terasa sangat nyata.

"Nggak ada lagi lelucon yang lebih payah dari ini?"

Alice sudah cukup mendengar perkataan Gilbert yang terasa seperti bertubi-tubi menohok hatinya. Ia menundukkan kepalanya kembali, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresinya yang tidak karuan.

.

.

.

_'Tapi…kali ini, aku serius. Dan itu fakta, Gil. Bukan lelucon April Mob. Bukan candaanku sehari-hari.'_

_._

_._

Namun percuma. Alice hanya dapat mengatakan protes kecil itu di dalam hatinya.

.

Tanpa menatap lagi wajah Gilbert, Alice membalikkan badannya, dan berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari pemuda itu. Tidak peduli timur, selatan, utara, barat, atau arah manapun yang dilaluinya, asal itu bisa menjauhkan dirinya dari Gilbert…

.

.

.

.

_Sejauh apapun itu…ia akan terus berlari._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**BRAAAAAAAKKK!**

**.**

**.**

Tabrakan itu terjadi tepat di depan mata kepalanya. Bagaimana truk itu menghantam tubuh Alice, bagaimana darah itu muncrat dan berceceran di jalan, dan bagaimana mengenaskannya kondisi Alice, Gilbert menyaksikan semuanya. Dan sepertinya, semuanya sudah terekam jelas diingatan Gilbert.

Orang-orang yang menyaksikan peristiwa itu mulai riuh, beberapa ada yang berteriak ketakutan, beberapa ada yang berteriak meminta bantuan, lalu kemudian samar terdengar bunyi sirine yang entah asalnya dari ambulan atau kendaraan polisi.

.

_Sementara Gilbert, ia masih terpaku di tempatnya berdiri._

Kalau kau bertanya apakah Alice berhasil membuat orang-orang terkejut di April Mob dengan 'leluconnya', mungkin benar. 'Lelucon' Alice hari ini benar-benar membuat Gilbert terkejut, hingga segala yang terpikirkan di otaknya menghilang, dan hanya menyisakan sebuah keinginan untuk menangisi semuanya.

* * *

**[2 April 2010, 16.00 AM] **

Alice Baskerville tewas di tempat. Mungkin orang-orang hanya melihatnya sebagai kecelakaan biasa.

Tapi bagi Gilbert, itu semua terasa berbeda. Alice adalah gadis patah hati yang kemudian mati tertabrak truk beberapa detik setelah hatinya dihancurkan oleh perkataan yang sedemikian kejam. Bahkan terasa kejam di lidah Gilbert sendiri.

**Kematian yang ironis.**

Gilbert tidak banyak bicara sejak ia mendatangi pemakaman Alice hingga kembali mengurung diri dikamarnya. Tanpa mengganti baju serba hitamnya, Gilbert merebahkan diri di kasur. Menatap langit-langit kamar dan membiarkan otaknya memikirkan apa yang ingin dipikirkannya.

_…bagaimana perasaan Alice sekarang? Apakah ia kecewa?_  
_…bagaimana jika Alice masih dendam padanya? Apakah ia akan balas dendam dengan mengutuk Gilbert sial seumur hidup?_

Gilbert memejamkan matanya. Disamping rasa sedih, hatinya masih dipenuhi oleh rasa bersalah. Bayangkan saja, bisa-bisanya ia berkata seperti itu. Lagipula, kalau saja Alice tidak menyerangnya dengan lelucon seperti itu, hal ini tidak akan terjadi, 'kan?

Kalau memang sebuah lelucon, seharusnya saat itu Alice tertawa terbahak-bahak ditempat atau ngomel-ngomel sendiri karena leluconnya gagal.  
Tetapi, waktu itu Alice terlihat sedih. Waktu itu ia malah lari menjauhinya. Selayaknya gadis lugu yang sangat kecewa atas penolakan pernyataan cintanya.

Mungkin saja, Alice itu benar-benar...

.

.

**PIP! PIP! PIP!**

**.**

**.**

Dering tanda menerima pesan singkat dari handphone membuyarkan seluruh lamunan Gilbert. Dengan malas, ia meraih ponsel yang terletak tak jauh dari posisinya berbaring.  
.

Dan ia tidak bisa lebih kaget lagi ketika melihat siapa pengirim pesan singkat yang diterimanya beberapa detik lalu.

.

.

**Sender: Alice Baskerville**  
**Subject: ;-)**

It's me ;) you know what?

_YOU  
AND  
ME_

_WILL_  
_BE_  
_TOGETHER_

_FOR_  
_THE_  
_NEXT_

_960_  
_HOURS_

_**believe me it will be fun like we used to do~**_

Selesai membaca SMS itu, Gilbert pun tahu kalau Alice benar-benar akan balas dendam kepadanya.

.

.

.

.

.

**"...kau kenapa, Alice?"**

**TBC.**

* * *

(skip if you don't want to reading random rambling text :3)

Akhirnya.  
Akhirnya.  
Akhirnya setelah hampir setahun bisa nulis fic lagi, dan kali ini multichap, udah pasti nggak selesainya :""D /slap

Fic ini terinspirasi dari lagu Kagerou Days, tapi setelah di cek ulang kagak ada unsur kagerou daysnya sama sekali... /sembunyidiketekterdekat  
Dan ngomong-ngomong mungkin pada bingung kenapa summary sama title gak nyambung. Well, saya juga gak tau tuh ;w; *digiles*

Pertama, selamat buat senpai kelas 12 yang dapet PTN undangan, yang belum, berarti kesuksesan senpai cuma ditunda 20 hari aja kok ^^  
**Buat yang kelas 9...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...selamat menempuh kehidupan SMA ya ;**) *smirk*  
Ayooo liburan 2 bulan ini dimanfaatin yang baik, jalan-jalan yang sering, puas-puasin main sebelum kelas 10 :D

Dan...sekarang lagi galau aja karena UKK udah deket. Terus lagi mikirin seleksi masuk program IPA, rata-ratanya MIPA minimal 79 masbro :"""D ulalaaaaa gatau lagi harus bangga atau nangis :"D

.

.

Oke, sekian ramblingnya~

**makasih banyak udah pada mau mampir baca kesini xD selamat liburan, selamat persiapan SBMPTN, selamat UKK, shinju loves youuuuu~ ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ PS: 960 jam=40 hari_


End file.
